


Now You're Not

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob ignored him. He'd heard Patrick playing the same melody the same way fifteen times in the last two days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You're Not

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Kink - d/s, implied breathplay and orgasm denial.

When Bob got home, Patrick was bent over his guitar, frown in place, headphones hanging half off his head. Bob listened for a moment, then gently pulled the guitar out of his hands, closed the laptop, and put the headphones down on top of it.

"Hey! I was working!"

Bob ignored him. He'd heard Patrick playing the same melody the same way fifteen times in the last two days. "And now you're not."

Patrick scowled at him and stood up, like he thought that would make a difference. "I was."

Bob put the guitar down in the space Patrick had vacated. "You weren't getting anything done and you've probably been sitting there playing the same thing for at least an hour."

"It was only forty-five minutes."

Bob had to fight the urge to laugh. "That doesn't make your argument any more valid." Before Patrick could say anything more, Bob put his hand over his throat and squeezed. "Not that you get to argue with me right now."

Patrick's eyes fluttered shut. "Yes, Bob."

"That's better." Bob switched to petting rather than squeezing. "Keep that up and you might get to come today."


End file.
